


Fluffy Angst prompt fills

by cephalopod_groupie



Series: Newmann Tumblr Ficlets, Prompts, and AUs [30]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sappy, kscience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: From this plethora of prompts.Read here





	1. You’ve shown me what love can feel like.

Hermann caressed the petals of the bouquet Newt had brought him, smiling fondly to himself as he recalled how the biologist had sneezed repeatedly into the giant bunch of pink and white peonies. 

Since they became an item Hermann discovered Newt was full of romantic gestures. Flowers, chocolates, love notes (”You can’t leave such dirty notes all over the lab, Newton! Someone will read them!”), cheek kisses, casual touches, cooking, and, the biggest shocker of all, even occasionally cleaning his side of the lab.

Hermann, a glutton for punishment, forced himself to remember his life before Newton was his lover, lest he should be too happy for any given length of time. The lab had seemed colder, and he had felt so empty, like he’d been starving. Newton felt miles away. Until the blissful day when they kissed, after the war  ended. Hermann didn’t notice he was trembling but suddenly Newt’s hand was on his back.

“Babe, are you alright? No oh my god, shit, dude, you are not ok.”

“Newton, I…” Hermann struggled to compose himself. 

“Hey, hey, come here, baby. I got ya.”

Hermann clung tight, weeping on his scruffy man’s shoulder. Newt rubbed his back and shoulders. 

“Awww Hermann, what’s wrong, hon?”

Hermann sniffed, clinging to Newt but pulling away enough to wipe his eyes. 

“You’ve shown me what love can feel like,” Hermann said, looking half destroyed and somewhat damp.

Newt teared up and croaked out, “Oh. Herms. I…uh, the feeling is mutual, dude.” 

Hermann kissed him gently and pressed their foreheads together. “Love,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/185623630508/36-newmann


	2. Who hurt you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.” and “Who hurt you?” combo!

Newt was in quite the state, though he did his best to conceal it as he slipped into the lab at god knows what hour. Most of the overhead florescent lights were switched off, only some smaller ones which gave the sadly comforting impression of an overhead oven light in a dark kitchen. Newt didn’t even see Hermann as he retched his keys out of this tight trouser pocket and winced, leaning against one of his desks, his head hanging down.

“Newton?” Hermann asked cautiously, hardly able to see him. “Are you alright.”

Newt jumped about a foot but relaxed immediately at the sound of Hermann’s voice.

“I guess,” Newt said cryptically. 

Hermann was not in any way convinced or dissuaded, picked up his cane and walked over. If the stubborn, handsome biologist wasn’t going to tell him he would jolly well find out what was wrong. He approached Newton with a boldness that surprised him and saw the the shine of blood on Newton’s cheek in the bluish-white glow of the lamplight. He gasped slightly and took Newt’s chin in his hand. Newt looked away.

“Who hurt you?”

Newt closed his eyes and opened them slowly, his breath rattling. Hermann’s elongated fingers lingered on his jaw. 

“It was my own stupid fault. I ran into someone I used to know and I just…I let things get out of hand.”

Hermann had already taken his handkerchief out of his pocket to staunch the blood which had been running out of a cut on Newton’s cheekbone. 

“Tell me what happened,” Hermann said catching Newt’s eyes with his own. 

“It was this bully in school…I haven’t seen him in years…” Newt hung his head. “I just wanted to get my own back. Shit I just wasn’t thinking and I punched him in the face…I forgot he’s like a foot taller than me and he just kinda laid me out and next think I-I know is I’m sprawled on the floor of this bar…and ya wanna know the dumbest part,  _I’M_  the one they hauled out of there and threw out on the curb.”

“Oh, Newton.” Hermann said with more compassion Newt had every heard before. 

“Listen man, I am just…so…I feel like shit I’m just gonna go to bed. I’m such an idiot.”

“No. No you’re not,” Hermann insisted. 

“Dude, you’re being great but I’m a moron.”

“No,” Hermann said again. “You were very brave indeed.” 

“You really think so?”

“I do.” 

“Wow, that’s…I don’t even know what to say. Usually you’re like ‘what have you done this time’ or some shit.”

“I know I do,” Hermann said, dropping his gaze. “But I mean what I say. You were very brave.” 

“I just keep getting hurt. Even if it’s not my fault that’s just what keeps happening to me.” Newt started to walk past Hermann but the latter stopped him and hooked his cane over the crook in his elbow. “Dude, it’s ok, seriously.” 

“Newton,” Hermann said, insistent again, taking his face again. With a gentle touch he kissed Newton’s lips. Newt made a strained noise of pleasure as Hermann enfolded him in his arms. He shrugged his jacket off as they continued to kiss hungrily, took Hermann’s head with both hands, and threaded his fingers up through Hermann’s unruly brown hair. Newt’s fingernails scraped up his undercut and around his scalp, making Hermann break the succulent kiss with a gasp. Newt smiled mischievously up at him, eyes drunk with pleasure. Hermann cupped the smaller man’s face in his elegant hands, rubbing a thumb along the split on Newt’s cheekbone. 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.”


	3. After everything we’ve been though, you still don’t think I love you?

They got married. “Just a formality,” Newt said before smooching Hermann in the courthouse. And then there were boxes of their stuff stacked haphazardly in the hallway of their new house. Newt had more energy than a spaniel who’d lapped up a spilled pot of coffee. It was reaching sundown and Hermann was filling the living room bookshelf when he heard a few thuds and clunks from upstairs. 

“You alright, darling?!” He called up. He heard Newt swear and head in the direction of the staircase. Hermann repeated his concern as Newton bounced down the stairs. His sleeves were rolled up and he was sweating a little, despite the air conditioning. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine,” Newt said, out of breath, carrying a box of plates. “I’m gonna just put these in the kitchen.” 

Before Hermann could stop him, Newt had flown through the door. When the biologist came back in he was still moving at top speed. 

“Ok, what next? Do you want me to help you put the rest of the books in the cabinet or d’you want me to fix us some dinner or how about cleaning the bathroom? The workers kinda left a bit of a mess. Or I could unpack the rest of the boxes in the hall cause I don’t wanna trip over those for another week. Or I cou-.”

“Newton, Newton, darling, please slow down.”

“I’m fine!”

Hermann gave him a stone-cold look before walking over to him. Newt was adjusting things on desk and Hermann took his hands. 

“Newton, my dear, let’s sit down over here shall we?”

“Dude, I’m fine.”

“Yes, dear.”

Newt didn’t meet Hermann’s eyes. 

“What’s wrong love.”

“Nothing.” 

“You’ve been rushing around half the day; you must be exhausted.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired.”

“You seem anxious. Would you like to talk about it, darling.”

“I-I don’t—it’s nothing—really, dude. I’m just…”

“You can talk to your own husband, you know,” Hermann said, gently rubbing his thumbs over the sides of Newton’s hands. 

“I just want this—I want everything to work. I want this to be perfect. Like, moving in and living together.”

“It is perfect. It’s all working. We’re almost completely moved in and it’s been a matter of days. Everything is coming together nicely.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right it is, I’m just…”

“Worried.”

“Yeah.” Newt’s breathing was shaky. 

“Please tell me what’s wrong, love. Unless you don’t want to tell me now, perhaps later—”

“I worry you might stop loving me if this doesn’t work,” Newt blurted out.

Hermann’s mouth gaped open and he almost held his breath.

“After everything we’ve been though, you still don’t think I love you?”

“No, It’s not that I don’t think you love me, maybe you’re just being nice. I’d’know. I-I’m just worried that things aren’t going to work out here and we’ll argue more and you’ll stop loving me and I just can’t take it and I feel like I’m failing at this whole moving in thing. What if I’m not a good husband and—”

“Darling, darling,” Hermann said, tearing up. “You _are_ a good husband. You have nothing to prove to me. We’ve been working things out splendidly. You’ve been more considerate about cleaning up messes and I’ve been trying to be more thoughtful as well. We’re always going to bicker a bit. But to think that I-that I would ever ever stop loving you if moving in was difficult is so silly my darling.”

“Ok,” Newt said softly. 

Hermann cupped Newt’s scruffy jaw and kissed the man’s temple. 

“You promise?” 

“Yes,” Hermann whispered. “Let’s stop for tonight and relax. We’ll make some dinner and have a cuddle on the couch.”

“That would be great,” Newt croaked out.

“Darling.”

“Love you,” Newt smiled. 

“I adore you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://missanthropicprinciple.tumblr.com/post/185374095228/angstfluff-prompt-list


End file.
